I Deserve
by EarthEquality
Summary: Only in Kansas. Crossover with Stargate Atlantis, pre-slash Ronon/Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Beta(s): Willow and Trick, new nickname for Laupuggle. :D  
Fandom(s): Stargate Atlantis/Supernatural  
Pairing/Characters: future Ronon/Dean  
Prompt: How did you get here? Ronon protects Dean, Dean doesn't like it.  
Spoilers: Before _All Hell Breaks Loose _in SPN and before _Midway _in SGA canon.  
Summary: Only in Kansas...  
Notes/Warning: Thank you Willow for the quick wrap up and Trick for giving me editing tips beforehand. Pre-slash and some cursing courtsey of Dean Winchester. ;D I forgot to add this, but I am not sure there will ever be a sequel to this. There will be another, longer version of this same prompt posted in the future, this one just finished first. I don't really like this, but I am glad others did.

An Ancient invention storage room. Rodney referred to it as a scientific gold mine. There were machines of all different shapes, sizes, and materials. Ronon really wasn't supposed to be here, since Rodney thought he couldn't keep himself from touching anything before it'd been deemed safe to, but he could. Most of the objects were unique without repeating a form of another, but one particular machine stuck out to Ronon. It was a head taller than him and six feet in diameter. It seemed to be same blue crystal-like material the Ancients made their control panels out of.

Unlike the objects layered in dust, it sparkled as if freshly crafted. Against his better judgment, Ronon reached out a hand and touched the center of it. It instantly lit up and started making whooshing noises. It became brighter and brighter by every second, soon it was so bright Ronon had to shut his eyes for fear he might be blinded by it. He heard glass shattering far away and then there was nothing.

--

The next thing Ronon knew, the light was fading and the shattering sound completely ended, but he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. Some kind of hairy beast was attacking a short brunette.

"Sam! Sammy! Just shoot the damn thing! I'd rather be shot than bitten!" The brunette yelled, understandably oblivious to the fact that his friend Sam was no longer here, but probably back on Atlantis in Ronon's place. "SAM!" The younger man's desperate shout snapped Ronon out of his trance and he drew his energy pistol, quickly stepping forward to take aim when his boot tip impacted with something heavy. He looked down to see a revolver on the floor in front of him. Ronon nimbly picked it up and cocked it, pulling its trigger and his pistol's in rapid succession.

Three bullets and two energy blasts hit their marks, head and neck, with pinpoint accuracy. The beast barely let out a roar of pain before he slumped over, dead.

The brunette man breathed a sigh of relief, but not a second later he frantically began searching all the rips and tears in his clothes. When he was finally finished inspecting himself, his head whipped up with a bewildered expression on his face, "Dude! What the fuck was with hesitating?!" Anything else the smaller man had been about to say died in his throat at the sight of Ronon. "Who the hell are you? Where's Sam?!"

The Satedan growled low in his throat with frustration. The worry wasn't easily detectable under the angry tone, but Ronon knew what to listen for. It annoyed him that even with what he had just seen, he couldn't tell this man where his comrade was.

"What was that thing?" He asked, inclining his head toward the beast's corpse and trying to divert the man's attention temporarily until he could come up with a plan of action.

Dean glared at him, "A werewolf, what do you think? Now answer my damn question..." He began to say tersely before a chorus of earth shattering roars shook the building. "Shit! The fucker had a _pack_! Just my luck." The shorter man backed away from Ronon quickly to an area about ten feet away and he swiftly picked up a shotgun laying on the ground, probably knocked out of his hands during his close range combat with the werewolf. Dean jabbed a finger in Ronon's direction. "You stay here til I get back or you'll regret it."

Ronon arched his eyebrows. "You think I'm going to let you face those _werewolves _by yourself? I don't think so."

"Excuse me, but you didn't even know what they were until a few seconds ago! I can take care of myself."

"Would your Sam want you to fight them all alone or accept the offer of help from a stranger for a short time?"

Dean's lips pressed into a thin line, silently contemplating his words. "_Fine_, but always stay in my line of sight. Got it?"

Ronon nodded and watched as moved along beside him, giving him a perfect view of his well formed backside. He stood up straighter once he realized what he was doing. There would be time for wandering eyes and thoughts later, after he apologized the best way he knew how for placing the smaller brunette in this situation by letting his actions speak louder than his words.

--

"So far we've established that you're not a demon, you're not possessed, and you're not a supernatural being I've encountered before, so what the hell are you and how did you get here?!" Dean demanded to know of the person standing too close to his baby for comfort.

Because someone randomly appearing out of nowhere after a flash of light was only the type of shit that could happen in Kansas, Wizard Of Oz style with Sammy mysteriously disappearing and this giant reappearing in his place.

Ronon watched, amused by Dean's questions and antics, even when he had a sawed-off shotgun pointed at him. "I touched something I shouldn't have and I ended up here."

Sensing the larger being's amusement, Dean refused to call him anything else, the oldest Winchester narrowed his eyes and adjusted his grip on his gun. "And that something would be...?"

"A shiny waste of space that was made specifically to annoy me." Ronon answered.

"Everything in Kansas is meant to annoy people. How are you any different?" The dark brunette asked.

"I'm not from Kansas."

"Neither am I. Yet you and your E.T. Light beam kidnapped my brother, so sorry I can't feel any sympathy for you right now." Dean retorted.

"Ronon" he said.

"What?"

"My name is Ronon."

"That further proves my point. You're not from around, are you? By here I mean Earth." Dean watched Ronon carefully when he spoke, he was soon rewarded for his trouble the second he finished speaking because Ronon's body language shifted just a little bit.

"How far is Kansas from Colorado?" The taller man questioned suddenly.

"A state over. Why?"

"Give me a ride to Colorado Springs and I promise you'll not only find out why, but find where your brother might be..."

"Dean."

Ronon grunted and stood still, waiting for the other brunette's decision. The sooner he could make it to Cheyenne Mountain, the better.

Dean measured Ronon from head to toe. To the common eye he was intimidatingly large in height and weight, sending out sullen vibes constantly. To the trained eye though? He had the stance of a real warrior, ready to strike at a moment's notice. He held himself with strength and honor.

Dean sighed, finally making up his mind and lowering his shotgun, "Get in the car."

Ronon smirked triumphantly and walked to the passenger door, once they were both seated in the Impala, Dean turned his head toward Ronon and said, "If I see you cause even minuscule damage to my baby, I'm leaving you to the mercy of the Munchkins!"

-


	2. When Zombies Attack!

**Betas**: Welleg and Oreo, thank you!  
**Word Count**: 592  
**Prompt**: Seriously? Are you fucking kidding?  
**Summary**: And a Zombie is...?  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Warnings**: ZOMBIE!  
**Author's Notes**: Yes, I've updated. This is actually separate from I, Deserve as a whole but I know a lot of you put this story on alert. Sorry it took so long, but life. :/  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue, ain't got the money to pay you.

Dean slowed the impala as they entered Manter, Kansas. He always came through this way when he was heading west while in Kansas, but _never _had it been this eerily quiet, even at dusk. He exited 160 and took a turn on Van Buren St, swerving sharply onto 3rd Avenue. He pulled to a stop and turned Metallicar off despite the churning sensation in his gut warning him something was horribly wrong. Dean was vaguely aware of Ronon shifting awake beside him as he looked around for anyone and anything. The Manter townsfolk were never indoors before 8, the last of a dwindling breed of farmers who believed in working from before dawn until after dusk.

"Why'd we stop?" Ronon asked, rolling his stiff shoulders.

Dean shook his head, still peering into the unnaturally thick fog running through Manter. "This is wrong, all wrong. I can't see anyone, I can't hear anything, and there are no lights on _anywhere_!"

"Maybe they're all just asleep." Ronon replied quietly.

Dean snorted, "Folks in towns like these never go to bed before ten even though they're always up before the ass crack of dawn and there is no way they all just decided to go to sleep at the same time." He twisted around in his seat and pulled his shotgun from the backseat."I'm going to check it out, stay in the car." He opened his door steadily, grateful not for the first time that he spent excessive amounts of time oiling the hinges. Dean stepped out, all his senses on high alert, only to be startled by the slamming of the other door. He rotated his body to the right to glare at Ronon over the roof of the Impala.

"What part of _stay in the car_, did you not get?"

"The staying part."

Dean repressed an irritated sigh, "Seriously? Who is the trained supernatural hunter here? Me, that's who! And while you know how to handle a gun, you don't know jack shit about what goes bump in the night. I appreciate the back up, I really do, but your protective nature is getting on my _last _ner-"

One second, Ronon posture was entirely relaxed and the next, he was throwing something sharp and sliver past Dean's head.

Dean is almost absolutely sure he's just escaped death for the millionth time, until he feels something wet against the nape of his neck. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and the sight he saw caused his eyes to roll skywards. "You've got to be fucking kidding!"

On the ground behind him with a mauled face, gnarled hands, and Ronon's shiny blade sticking out of it's forehead, was a Drone Zombie. Sneaky little bastards, but how'd he miss it?!

Dean lowered his eyes to observe Ronon, wondering what crevice he pulled the large knife from as he hadn't spotted any that big on his purpose. "I guess thanks are in order, since this is the second time you've saved my life."

His reply was a small grunt, as Ronon moved around the car retrieve his knife from the Zombie's head.

"Unfortunately, where one Zombie is, there are likely more of them creeping about. Shooting, impaling, or cutting off their head is the sure way to kill them, anything else just slows 'em down."

The behemoth shrugged as he kneeled over the body, inspecting it up close, "I could use the practice."

"Also, congratulations on killing your first Zombie."

A small smile graced Ronon's lips, "Thanks."

...

"What is a Zombie, exactly?"

**END.**

**Next Installment: **Crossing State lines with Corpses, Wine, and Knives.


	3. Author Note

Hello,

No, I have not forgotten about this fic. Quite the opposite, it's the only story that's been dogging my steps for the past two years of Writer's Block I've suffered. It's been a couple of months since I toyed around with the idea of revision but in two years I stopped watching Supernatural and SGA ended. I don't remember enough of either continuity to start right off the bat, so it's going to take a little longer (I am starting the shows from scratch). I cannot promise that once I start, what's been published will remain the same or even seem similar. Ironically, while cleaning out my room, I found the titles and ideas for four other installments as well as the beginning of Sam's journey (Yes, ArjunaAnja, I am going to update about Sam's adventures in Atlantis). I am going to finish this series, no matter how long it takes. I want to thank everyone for their continued interest in this story too.

Beck.


End file.
